


Hogwart studen's diary

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Ancestor, F/F, Fluff, Hogwart founders, Humour, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: This is a story related to my character from "Hogwart's Mystery. A story of her ancestor and her adventures at Hogwart :DThe story will focus on the past and future blending together.
Relationships: Agatha Belby/Sybill Vulchanov, Penny Haywood/Player Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Year 999. September 1st

Well, here it is. Hogwart. Man, it really is big. Big... Huge! And at night it looks so... mesmerizing.

"You're seeing it too, right?"

I turned around and muttered "Aye..."

Brown-haired girl with brown eyes and alabaster skin was smiling shyly at me.  
She was... pretty.

"Are you nervous too?" She asked. 

I shrugged. Not really. Though, I wasn't that confident as I used to "It's gonna be fine. No worries" I answered.

She giggled and I felt a strange tug in my chest. Weird...

"Anyway..." I shook my head, trying to regain control of my emotions "Let's go"

Just as I said that multiple carriages with black skeletal horses arrived.

"Where are the animals?" She asked. I blinked, shocked. Was she serious?

"Are you for real?" I looked at her quizzically. 

"I don't see them... Are you making fun of me?" She seemed offended. 

For some unknown reason, that's the last thing I'd like to do.  
I looked around. Some of the people seemed to notice those skeletal freaks. But why...

"No, am not. I just find it weird. That's all. C'mon, milady" I joked, hoping to cheer her up. Extending my hand, I bowed. She giggled softly and took my hand. 

I felt warmth in my chest. Damnit, was I blushing?! Me?! But how come?!

"Hey, come in!" She tugged me into the carriage.

"Hey! Can we join you?" Two other students asked, grabbing the door before I could close it.

'How about no', I thought.

But my companion agreed.

"Thank you. Thank you" The young boy beamed at her.

Acting more on a need, I sat next to the girl before this blonde boy did. Why was I behaving like this was beyond me.

"Who are you, guy?" I barked angrily. 

"I'm Orion!" The boy extended his hand. Both girls shook while I only nodded.

"And I'm Isabelle" The girl next to the boy smiled at us.

My companion bowed "And I'm Sybill Vulchanov. Pleased to meet you!"

Sybill, ey? I shall remember that.

"Hw about you" Orion looked at me.

I clenched my teeth "Your full names first" I sneered, hoping they would leave me alone. To show I was bored with them, I crossed my arms. 

"Orion Pantheon"

Seriously?

"Isabelle Mumps"

Not bad...

"Sybill Vulchanow" She nudged me, smirking.

Damn it...

All of them looked at me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Agatha Belby"

"THat's a very pretty name!" Sybill ruffled my hair.

Orion and Isabelle agreed. And I just rolled my eyes. 

"Since we know each other better, how about we say something more?" Orion clapped, eyes gleaming.

'Two things. No! And this guy needs to stop eating sugary things'

"I'll Start. I'm Sybill Vulchanov. Half mage. Eleven years old. My special power is light. Like, I don't need a wand to create it. And my pet is a brown owl"

'Brown owl, huh? She really must like that colour"

"I'm Orion Pantheon. Eleven years old. I can make bubbles..."

Seriously?!

"... my pet is a toad named Hades"

I had a hard time to resist the urge to facepalm. 

"Isabelle Mumps. Eleven years old. I'm able to walk through solid objects. My pet is a cat named Chorace"

'Huh... cool'

Again, all of them looked at me. I groaned "Agatha Belby. Full-blooded mage. Last of the Darkness Mages. I stand at the peak of all mages and witches. Don't you dare to forget that" My voice lowered to menacing snarl, eyes turning red. 

Orion and Isabelle shrunk in their seats. I smirked at that. That, however, was short-lived...

"Ouch!" My head started to hurt like hell. Sybill hit me. Hard.

"How dare you look down on us?!" She screamed at me.

Her eyes, oh my God... if only looks could kill...

"Who do you think..." I was abruptly stopped when Sybill jabbed her finger into my chest. Oh boy...

"Now, listen here, you twat! I don't care how powerful you are! You will show them respect! Understood?!" Sybill was now standing in front of me. Beautiful and deadly...

I snorted and looked away. Glaring at her I muttered "Fine..."

She sat down and tried to console Orion and Isabelle.

"We are totally going to be friends! So cool!" Orion was back to his happy self again.

"What?" I asked.

"You are strong-willed and powerful! You can protect us!" He cheered.

I felt my anger taking hold of me. Leaning into my seat I glared at him "As if I'm going to be friends with you. You don't deserve to be graced with my presence... ouch!" Sybill hit my ribs with her elbow "I mean, sure. We can be friends" His happy face was annoying me but it also felt... nice? Am I changing to a nice person?

HOGWART, MAIN ENTRANCE

Holy...

Impressive. Marvellous even. Worthy my presence. Is that a marble floor?!

"By the..." Sybill grabbed my shoulder. Orion and Isabelle right next to us.

"Welcome students! Welcome to Hogwart!" A slightly chubby woman approached us, smiling widely. She was wearing a long gilded dress. Hair tucked in a bun. Blond-red hair. Hold up... is that?

Sybill let out a loud squeal. My poor ears...

"Helga Hufflepuff!" Someone cried. 

The aforementioned woman chuckled "That is correct! You are very perceptive" She clasped her hands in front of her.  
My attention snapped in the direction of another witch. Slim, black-haired one with a diadem.

"Helga" The slim witch greeted her companion.

"Ah! Rowena, greetings!"

Rowena? Rowena Ravenclaw?

Sybill kept squeezing my arm and it started to hurt. I had to stop myself from grimacing. Now it's a matter of time when Gryffindor and Slytherin will appear as well. 

Rowena and Helga exchanged a few words before finally letting us enter the Great Hall.  
As I expected, the roof was enchanted to look like a starry night sky. I've also noticed floating candles. Four grand tables, fireplace on the side and the table of our soon-to-be teachers. I'm ashamed to say this but... I'm impressed. 

"Welcome!"

What now?

A rather young looking bearded man with leather lion heads as pauldrons, long red robe with gilded stripes, stood up from his chair and advanced us.  
I sensed an immense amount of power coming from him. Was he really that strong?

I glanced to the left. This grumpy man in a dark green-silver robe must be Salazar Slytherin. He's hiding his energy... but why?

"Yes, welcome" He grumbled.

Ha! I like him already!  
My attention was brought back to the three founders.

"... which will place you in your respective house!" Helga exclaimed happily. Rowena nodded in agreement. 

This is going to be interesting.

"Now then" Helga unrolled a rather long looking scroll. Its lower part kept unrolling even after it left the Great Hall. I heard Sybill chuckle at that and even I smiled.

"Oops! Sorry, dear students! That's my shopping list..." Helga sheepishly scratched the back of her head. Rowena and I had to conceal a snort of laughter but others laughed heartedly.

"Helga? In the nicest way possible... how many kilograms of sugar you had? Salazar glanced at her.

"You wound me with such... outrageous allegations! The Hufflepuff lady placed her palm on her chest. Her face... "But since you ask so nicely... I had at least twenty candies, eight pumpkin pies, nine butterbeers, two cupcakes... what else... ten chocolate bars, eleven jars of honey and one salmon steak" Helga finished.

How is she still alive?!

"Holy shit..." I muttered.

"You can say that again..." Sybill's eyes almost left their sockets.

Orion and Isabelle were in awe. As well as other students. And no wonder.

"No surprise you are so fat" The king of snakes spat.

Oooh!

Helga turned to him with a smile that could scare death itself. I think this is her version of being mad.

"Dear Salazar. Must I remind you of that time in an inn when you got drunk and started dancing?"

"You are slim! I said nothing!" He cried in panic, waving his hands.

Helga Hufflepuff, you are an intimidating individual.

"Let's start the sorting ceremony" Godric stood between Helga and Salazar "We will use the Sorting Hat. It will tell which one of the four houses will be yours. Well then..." He unfolded the parchment "First, Sybill Vulchanov!"

I hear her whimper. I smiled at her to let her know I was here if she needed me. I saw gratefulness in her eyes. She went over to the small wooden chair and sat on it. 

"What a kind soul" The hat spoke loudly "Hmmm, yes... courage. Strength. You'd be perfect for a Gryffindor. But..." The hat pondered for a moment "But your heart is not of a lion... tough choice... alright... Hufflepuff!"

"Really? Oh my goodness!" Sybill was so happy, she ran up to Helga and hugged her.

"Orion Pantheon!" 

Shaking like jelly, if not more, Orion sat down on a stool. 

"Oh my, what a curious case... Yes, I see. You are a cowardly being, aren't you? But... alright. Hufflepuff!

And as expected, Orion fainted. What a weakling.

"Isabelle Mumps!"

The sorting hat grinned "A skilful mind. A broad one. Ravenclaw!" 

I watched as Rowena exchanged a polite bow with Isabelle while trying to wake Orion up.

"Agatha Belby!"

I sat down. This hat was lighter than I thought.

"Oh my..." It whispered. Such strength and darkness. Yet... I see kindness. The Dark Mages... Not many of you are left, yes? No... you're the last one... Tough choice, tough choice. Alright... Hufflepuff!"

What?! But... but why? I'm the strongest witch alive! Why should I... ah, whatever. 

"You sure about that, talking hat?" Are you absolutely certain?" I smirked. Just wanted to tease this hat a little.

It flinched on my head. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at that.  
After a few seconds, Sybill smacked the back of my head, eyes glaring daggers at me. 

Helga laughed at that and Rowena facepalmed.

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. And thank God.

"This is delicious!" Sybill beamed at that dumpling she was eating "The flavour is so delicate yet a slight amount of chilli paper can be felt"

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Agatha, have you tried that fried beef?! I wonder what spices they used... salt, black pepper, horseradish powder, thyme and a little bit of brown sugar. Fried in deep oil, and then on the plate, soaked in a pancake syrup"

I had to admit, I was impressed "So you are a cook, then? I asked, actually curious to hear about this. 

"I am! I love to cook! I'd always prepare something for my family!:

"I turned to her to show that I was listening. Sybill looked so lively. It was cute.

"My father is a good friend with a very wealthy family. Instead of borrowing money, dad asks for spices and cooking lessons for me. The cook, Miranda, is very nice and patient. She wasn't even mad when I burned her eyebrows by accident"

I snorted at that and she laughed.

"You burned her eyebrows?!" She nodded "How?"

Hiding her face in her hands, she shook her head "I didn't mean to!"

I tried really hard not to laugh.

"I was making a bowl of soup when I came up with the idea of heating it up more with my wand... and when she asked what I was doing, I panicked and waved my wand and the flame hit her and nothing bad happened to her and her brows got scorched! And the soup spilt when I knocked it over in my panic!"

It had been hard to contain a laugh before, now there was no point in hiding it. I started laughing like crazy. I was more amused by her expression than by her story but it added to the fun.

"Priceless" I wheezed.

She leaned against the table and crossed her arms on it. I patted her on the back to reassure her I meant no harm. But I am definitely going to tease her about it.

HUFFLEPUFF DORMITORY

"Holy..."

Cosy. Very cosy. I hate to admit it but I liked it. A lot.

"This is marvellous!" Sybill's voice broke through my ear-drum. Ouch...

Orion stood next to me but he seemed to be smaller. Was he that much afraid?

"Ey..." He jumped at that "Don't be afraid. It's just some sort of living-room, no? So relax"

"R-Right..."

I smiled a little at that as he now seemed to be more confident. Before Sybill could tease me, I went to the bedroom to unpack.

HUFFLEPUFF BEDROOM

I lied down on a soft bed. Felt like I was lying on a cloud. So nice.  
Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped out of my skin. I expected to be attacked. Seeing Sybill with a worried expression made me consider what happened. When did she pull the bed curtains?

"Hey... Ummm..." She hesitated "I just... I thought that maybe..."

"Say it already" My patience was running low. I hated waiting for things or for someone to say something.

"I... can I sit with you for a while?" She finally said.

What's wrong? Was she nervous? Then again, she had every right to be. After all, it's the first night in a completely new place.

"Sure" I moved a little to make a room for her. She sat down and began to fidged with the blanket. Wanting her to relax a little, I decided to tell her a short story.

"I once had a Puffskein" I began slowly "It used to eat buggers from our noses" She winced at that "I know, right? Anyway, it was its favourite 'meal' and, to be honest, basically refused to eat anything else. Puffskeins eat buggers while their owners are asleep but our Puffskein was different. It could reach with its tongue to two meters and try to eat our snorts" Sybill giggled at that.

Good, she was slowly starting to loosen up so I continued "One time, my uncle was taking a bath and our pet sneaked behind him and reached to eat we both know what. Uncle screamed like a little girl!" Now, Sybill was chuckling behind her hand.  
I congratulated myself a job well done. I felt a rush of pride. I actually made someone laugh!

"Priceless!" She giggled "Pure gold!"

A smirk from me. As expected from someone like me. It is only natural it worked. 

Meanwhile, my new friend was still smiling and dear God it was gorgeous.

"Thank you" She whispered quietly "I needed that" She hugged me, rendering me speechless. Of all things, I wasn't expecting that. 

She let go of me. Still smiling, she made her way to her bed. Trying not to smile myself, I covered the curtains and lied down. It's been a long while since someone was nice to me. I forgot kindness ever existed. So... Thank you, Sybill. I mean it.


	2. Weird dream

Year 999. September 2nd.

I was sleeping peacefully when someone began to lightly shake me. Groaning, I spared a glance at the one who dared to touch me. It was Sybill. And happy and smiley.

"What?" I grumbled, turning on my back.

"Time to wake up. Classes start soon" She handed me my clothes "Get read and I'll meet you in the Common Room" She patted my shoulder and disappeared behind the wooden door.

Sluggishly, I dragged myself from the bed, still half asleep. A cold shower should wake me up.

Hufflepuff Common Room

Sybill was practically bouncing. One could tell she was excited. I can't blame her. It's Hogwart after all.

"You seem very... elated..." I said.

Sybill just grabbed my hand and pulled me into the corridor. For someone who looked so fragile, she was very strong. I liked that.

"I do recommend to slow down, you know? We've got plenty of time!" I said, irritated.

She just looked at me as if I was crazy and kept dragging me. Note to self, never get on her bad side. Never.

We arrived five minutes early. Sybill taking a desk close to the front. I wanted to sit further back but her puppy dog eyes convinced me otherwise. Two minutes later Pantheon and Mumps came to the classroom as well. Sybill calling them to us. 

"Hey, guys" Isabelle greeted us.

"Hi..." Orion barely whispered. What a damn coward.

I nodded at them while my companion went full happy person.

"Hi!" She cheered "Oh, I can't wait to start the class! I wonder who'll be teaching us today!"

Give me a break... "Doesn't matter" I said "Whoever it is, I hope they will make it worth it. After all... ouch!" Sybill smacked me on the head. 

"Quiet, you..." She stopped when Rowena came in.

Orion and Isabelle quickly taking their seats behind us. 

"Good morning, students" She greeted us when everyone came in "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw and I'll be teaching you transmutation and numerology"

Dear God...

J heard Sybill squeal in excitement. Isabelle was elated as well while Orion whimpered. I hear you, dude...

"This better be worth it... ouch!" Sybill kicked me under the table. 

Rowena just raised her eyebrows at us. She seemed slightly amused.

"Let's just start the lesson. Today you'll learn how to turn a beetle into a button"

Hooray?

And that's how our lesson went. I've managed to turn five beetles into buttons and one beetle into a cup. Not bad. And hey, a cup is always useful, no?

"That was fun!" Sybill, Orion, Isabelle and I were sitting on a bench outside the class. Orion managed to turn his beetle into underwear. I admit it, it was funny.

"It was... educational" I said "What are your thoughts on it, Isabelle?" I asked the Ravenclaw girl.

Isabelle smiled "It as intriguing. Simple yet entertaining" 

I nodded at that.

"Same thought here" Sybill added.

Suddenly Orion looked at me and asked "What are the mages of Darkness?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too" Sybill added

I shouldn't be surprised. Sooner or later they would ask about it. But first, let's hear what they know.

"Depends on what books told you about them" I mumbled.

My friends paled. I know what books say about my kinsmen. These were not superlatives.

"I heard..." Isabelle started "Your kin was very powerful and proud. And that they studied Dark Arts..."

Orion gulped "And that you guys were... evil"

"Evil?!" That shocked me "I see why many would view us like this "I sighed "But it's wrong. We were never evil. Never" I gathered my things and stood up and made my way to the library.

Library

I was reading a book about cooking when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. Looking back I saw who dared to touch me. Helga Hufflepuff herself. What does she want?

"What it is?" I was annoyed. 

"You seem troubled. Is everything ok with you?" For some reason, her kindness urged me to talk.

"I'll be fine" I answered tiredly "Just... thinking"

Helga looked at me with soft eyes and sat next to me "Don't worry about the lies about your kin" She chuckled at my expression "Dear Agatha, you're not the only one with a unique ability. I can tell when someone is good or evil" She finished with a friendly smile.

'Can you really' I wondered. Then again, witches and wizards can have special abilities only unique to them...

"Thank you, Madam. I needed that. To hear something... positive" I said with a ghost of a smile. 

Helga patted me with such strength I almost fell from the chair I was sitting on. She chuckled at that. Helga Hufflepuff, you are crazy but awesome. 

Hufflepuff Dormitory

I was getting ready for a potions class with Slytherin when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. No-one ever hugged me or showed affection. And there's only one person I knew who could be so... emotional.

"Hi, Sybill" I whispered, relaxing a little "Need anything?" I questioned.

She gently smiled at me and rested her chin on my shoulder. She tightened her hold on me "I'm very sorry we've upset you. We really didn't mean to"

I could barely breathe and my heartbeat accelerated. Why was I feeling this way? What is happening to me?  
I freed myself from her hug. Taking her hand in mine, I bowed and said "Let's go, Fair Maiden. We can't be late"

Potion class

Salazar was waking among the students, carefully watching their work. From time to time, he'd make a disgusted face when looking at Gryffindor's students. He really hated Godric, didn't he?

"I expect you to finish your potions in two minutes" He grumbled, clearly bored and annoyed.

I look into the cauldron. The substance was bright orange instead of dark orange. I guess we added too much mandrake...

"We're gonna fail..." Orion began to panic. The question is, when wasn't he panicking?

Isabelle and Sybill exchanged glanced. I guess they think the same thought as Orion.

Salazar approached us, looked at our potion and growled angrily. Then, without a word, went to check other's work.

Hufflepuff Bedroom

I had a weird dream. I saw a young, dark-skinned girl with black hair and a monocle in Hufflepuff robe. She was talking to a pretty blonde girl, also from Hufflepuff. I couldn't make the words but judging from the slight blushes they were flirting. Where were they? I don't recognise that room. Never seen such here. Maybe I should look around for it. But first, I needed to check every damn floor. I felt that it was important.

I woke up in the middle of the night. The weird dream fading from my memory. Why I felt a connection to that girl with monocle is beyond my understanding. She seemed like a... family.


End file.
